A service website for an application typically send a notification to a user of the application to notify the user about potential updates that are available for the application. However, web notifications typically require a client to retrieve updated information on a network. That is, web applications typically employ polling mechanisms in order to retrieve the new data, such as a new e-mail message, from a server using Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) features (e.g., asynchronous Javascript and XML (AJAX) HTTP requests).